How it all Started
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: In this story Kimiko is thinking back to when she and Raimundo first met and tells the readers How it all Started.


How It All Started

_**How It All Started**_

Kimiko Tohomiko was lying down on her bed stretched out on her stomach while watching TV when her dad knocked on her door. She muted her television so that she could hear her dad.

Yes?" she called out. Mr. Tohomiko came into the room.

"Hey hon, I've got a letter for you." He said as he handed her an envelope. Kimiko took the envelope from her father.

"Shoo-shoo, daddy." She thanked him. Her father nodded at her and then left the room. Kimiko turned off her TV and looked at the envelope, the letter was from an address that she didn't recognize, some sort of company or something. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the envelope. When she took out the letter two circus tickets and a pair of backstage passes fell out of the envelope. She unfolded the letter and read it to find out that she had won some dumb circus contest that she had entered a few months ago just for the fun of it. She shook her head and laughed and then she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar phone number of her best friend Keiko.

"Kanichiwa Kimiko." Keiko greeted her when she answered on the second ring.

"You know that dumb circus contest we had entered in January?" Kimiko asked lying back on the foot of her bed and letting her head hang down, her hair touching the floor.

"Yeah." Keiko answered. "What about it?" Kimiko scoffed.

"I actually won." Keiko breathed a laugh.

"Stop being so weird, Kimiko. You know I don't believe you" Kimiko scoffed again.

"Well, you should!" She exclaimed sternly. "I _did_ win!"

"Whoa!" Keiko's voce became serious. "You did? You really won?" Kimiko sat up on her bed and played with her tickets.

"Yeah," Kimiko paused. "But I don't even want to go." Keiko scoffed at her and said.

"Not even with me?" Kimiko giggled.

"Okay, maybe with you."

_**RaiKim **_

The next day as soon as Kimiko got home from school she heard her house phone ring and she was hoping it was Keiko. Kimiko hadn't seen her all day and was somewhat worried about her. The phone rang again and she ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Keiko?"

"Hey Kimiko," Keiko said through the receiver. "I tried to call your cell but it was off."

"Yeah." Kimiko said. "I have to recharge it. Anyway, are you ok? I didn't see you at school today." Keiko moaned in response.

"No! I caught the flu from Kichiko when I babysat her last night. So I'm not going to be able to go with you to the circus tomorrow." Kimiko pursed her lips.

"That's good; I didn't even want to go anyway." Kimiko said, but then she noticed what she said and she quickly corrected herself with a small laugh. "I mean it's good that you decided not to go; not good that you're sick." Keiko laughed at her friend's mistake and Kimiko continued.

"So, I'll just bring over your homework tomorrow and we can work on our report together." Keiko sighed and Kimiko could hear her friend's hair against the receiver as she shook her head.

"Then what are you going to do with the tickets? You can't just waste them." Keiko said before giving a small giggle. "You are the one that entered the contest anyways, so…" Kimiko gave a playful scoff.

"That wasn't my fault!" Kimiko cried. "You dared me your pearl necklace. You know, I'm gonna grow up a gambler because of you." Keiko giggled at her friend's playfully stern voice.

"Yeah, and that's why you can't waste my necklace either." Kimiko scoffed a couple of times before finally saying.

"Fine but you owe me."

"I already did, remember?" Keiko teased. "The necklace." Kimiko scoffed at her again.

"Well, well, well," She stammered with something to say then finally decided to just change the subject.

"If you want a souvenir you have to use your own money!"

"Fine by me," Keiko said. "Just buy me a stuffed animal tomorrow and then when you bring it by I'll just give you the money I owe."

"Okay." Kimiko agreed. Just then her dad came into the house and said hello to her.

"Kanichiwa papa," Kimiko said to her dad before turning back to the phone. "I gotta go my daddy just got home."

_**RaiKim **_

The next day Mr. Tohomiko dropped Kimiko off at the Saturday circus show and made sure that she got in okay before he left. Kimiko found the seat number that was on her ticket and sat down in the purple theater-like seat.

Since Keiko had not been able to come Kimiko had decided that she might go again the next day but now as she sat by herself waiting for the show to start she started to regret even coming today. She turned her cell phone on to call a cab or a limo and was about to dial the company she used all the time when the lights dimmed and the show started. She sighed and turned her cell phone off; she knew that there were security guards outside and that there was no way they would let her leave.

Kimiko tried to pay attention and listen to the announcer, but without Keiko there to keep her entertained she couldn't hear a word that was being said. When the announcer said that the first show was the acrobat Kimiko decided to try her best to watch his show, for she had always enjoyed watching an acrobat.

Kimiko looked up just as the acrobat entered the stage. She was glad she did; for she saw him, the boy that she would always be in love with, the boy that changed her life, and that boy was the future wudai warrior of wind: Raimundo Pedrosa. Throughout the whole show whenever the cute acrobat was on stage she would look at nothing but him and when he wasn't on the stage she didn't even notice that the show was still going on. The show seemed to drone on forever and when it finally ended she stood up to leave and as she had left the show arena she remembered her backstage pass.

Kimiko was glad that she did; because no matter what, she had to meet that acrobat. When she got to the acrobat's room she saw a security guard standing in front of the door with a nametag that said 'Raimundo' on it. She shyly showed the guard her backstage pass. The guard nodded and knocked on the acrobat's door.

"Raimundo, you've got a fan who wants to see you." The guard called into the room. Raimundo opened the door and smiled at her.

"Come on in." He said. Kimiko shyly went into his dressing room and shut the door behind her, and then she sat down.

"I saw you." Raimundo said out of nowhere. "Center first row fifth seat to the right," Raimundo smiled. "Am I right?" Kimiko smiled and nodded at him.

"You have a good memory." Raimundo shrugged and said.

"I try." Kimiko giggled at him and then he said.

"I like your laugh, and your smile." Raimundo's dark green eyes shone and Kimiko couldn't keep herself from politely saying.

"I like your eyes."

"Oh, and what else do you like?" Raimundo had to ask.

"Um," Kimiko thought for a second and said. "Anything electronic especially made by Tohomiko electronics, panda bears, and ice skating."

"So…" Raimundo said slowly, "Did you want an autograph?"

"I would love one," Kimiko blushed and looked down, "But I don't have anything for you to sign."

"Well then," Raimundo stood up. "We'll just have to go get you something for me to sign." Raimundo opened his door and gestured for the pretty Japanese girl to follow him to the souvenir stands.

"Panda bears right?" Kimiko nodded as Raimundo pulled out his wallet. "On me." He said.

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked. "Because I do have my own money."

"Don't worry about it." Raimundo said as he signed the back of the bear's head under its red hat. He then tossed it to her and said.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Kimiko nodded, after meeting Raimundo she knew for sure that she was coming back.

"Yeah, I won some sort of a contest so I have another ticket."

"Ok, good." And with that he left. Kimiko sighed and hugging the bear she turned to watch him leave.

_**RaiKim **_

Later that afternoon Mr. Tohomiko dropped Kimiko off at Keiko's house and she climbed the steps toward her best friend's room. She could not wait to tell her friend about the day she had, had today. She knocked on Keiko's bedroom door and went inside the room.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah," Keiko nodded. "I feel a lot better. So anyway, how was your day?" Kimiko sighed and sat on the bed.

"Why didn't you come?" She playfully whined. Keiko raised her eyebrows.

"It was that bad?"

"Well, it only started out bad." Kimiko tilted her head.

"So then what was wrong with me not being there?" Keiko asked her, she was some-what confused.

"You weren't there when I met a really cute boy." Kimiko pouted. Keiko tilted her head and stared at her best friend.

"You met a boy?" She sat up in her bed and smiled.

"Yeah," Kimiko smiled brightly. "He was the acrobat of the show." Keiko smiled at her.

"Wow Kim, that's so cool."

"Oh, and guess what he gave me?" Kimiko's eyes shined as she pulled the little auto-graphed panda bear out of her bag.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Keiko cooed. "Did he_ buy_ that for you?" Keiko put an emphasis on the word buy. Kimiko nodded.

"And look at this." She turned the bear around and lifted the hat to show Keiko the signature.

"Did he autograph it?" Kimiko nodded, she was all smiles.

"That is so cool." Keiko smiled at her friend. "That's really good for you." Kimiko nodded again, and no matter how hard she tried she just could not stop smiling.

"So, I take it you're for sure going tomorrow?" Kimiko nodded hugging the bear close to her.

"Of course."

"Well, guess what?" Keiko asked slyly.

"Do I have to guess?" Kimiko asked. Keiko thought for a second before saying.

"Nah, I'll just tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"No wait! Guess!" Keiko said quickly. Kimiko tilted her head and glared at her best friend.

"Oh, okay." Keiko smiled and said. "I was able to get a ticket and backstage today." Kimiko smiled.

"Goodie!" She cheered grinning. "You can see what he looks like." Keiko smiled back at her best friend before slyly saying.

"So, you got me a souvenir right?" Kimiko laughed and pulled a light brown bear dressed up as a clown out of her pink tote bag.

"Aw," Keiko cooed. "It's like a little clown." Kimiko laughed.

"I think that's the point Keiko."

"I knew that." Keiko sung.

"Of course you did." Keiko nodded with a smirk on her face and the two best friends giggled.

_**RaiKim **_

This time Kimiko had gotten a ride to the circus from Mrs. Wong, Keiko's mother, since Keiko was coming with her. After they said goodbye to Keiko's mother they went inside to find their seats. Kimiko found her seat that was on the ticket and sat down then and Keiko turned to the woman who had the seat beside her and sweetly asked if she could trade seats with her so she could sit by her friend. The woman agreed and Keiko sat down.

"His act is first, right?" Keiko asked Kimiko as the announcer came out.

"If their doing the same show as yesterday, then yes, it is." Kimiko answered.

"How long do these announcements last?" Keiko asked impatiently.

"Forever." Kimiko laughed. Keiko gave her a stern look and Kimiko put her hands up. "I didn't count, okay." Keiko sighed.

"Whatever." When the announcements finally finished Raimundo came out on the stage. He seemed to be scanning the audience before he started his act.

"What's he doing?" Keiko asked. Kimiko shrugged and shook her head. Raimundo caught sight of Kimiko and waved up at her. Kimiko melted inside and she forgot about waving back at him; but Keiko nudged her and she did.

"Ooh," Keiko said mischievously when she got a better sight of Raimundo. "You're right, he is cute!" Kimiko laughed and playfully swatted her best friend.

"So what do you think it would be like to see him again?" Kimiko asked her best friend.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to compliment you on your pearls." Keiko said pointing to Kimiko's string of beautiful white pearls. Kimiko slightly blushed.

"You mean the pearls that made me even come to this whole thing?" Keiko nodded."Their lucky pearls. Very lucky pearls." Kimiko laughed before turning serious again.

"Do you think he'll kiss me?"

"I doubt it, you just met." Keiko shrugged. "But who knows boys can be pretty unpredictable at times." Kimiko watched as Raimundo finished his act and left the stage, and as he did he waved at her once more. Kimiko sighed and smiled.

"I hope he does."

During the rest of the show Kimiko and Keiko talked about when Kimiko would see Raimundo after the show, and making up romantic little stories of what it would be like. The show seemed to drag on forever and seemed even longer then the day before. When the show finally did end Kimiko looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, crud!" She hurried to her feet. "The show ran late your mother's going to be here in five minutes to pick us up." Keiko bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko. But I think we'd better go out to wait for her." Kimiko shook her head.

"Oh come on, Keiko. I have to at least go say hi."

"I think that kind of kills the purpose." Keiko said.

"Keiko, come on." Kimiko pleaded. Keiko sighed.

"Okay but, you, better run fast." Kimiko grabbed her best friend's hand and together they ran backstage to Raimundo's room. When they got to the room Kimiko showed the security guard her backstage pass and he knocked on the door for her.

"That girl you wanted to see is here." He said. Raimundo opened the door and invited Kimiko in. She went inside the room and shut the door behind her, and without bothering to sit down she opened her mouth. At the same time that Kimiko did Raimundo opened his mouth and in unison they said.

"I'm sorry but I only have a few minutes." Kimiko smiled up at Raimundo and then looked down at her pearls.

"I like your necklace." He said. Kimiko smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks. My friend gave it to me for a dare. Actually that's how I won the tickets." Raimundo cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kimiko nodded but before she could say anything Mrs. Pedrosa called for Raimundo.

"Just a minute, mom." Raimundo called out to her before saying to Kimiko.

"I'm really glad you could come and see us again." Kimiko blushed and just as she were about to reply Keiko knocked on the outside of Raimundo's dressing room door and said.

"Come on Kimiko, we really need to go. My mom just got here!"

"Shut up, Keiko!" Kimiko yelled, she sighed and looked up at Raimundo.

"Listen, I really have to go." She said sadly.

"I know." Raimundo sighed. "I do too, but ju-" Raimundo was interrupted by his mom yelling.

"Raimundo let's go!" At the same time that Keiko yelled.

"Your dad's going to be mad at my mother Kimiko!"

"Hold on!" Kimiko and Raimundo yelled in unison. Kimiko sighed again and said.

"I really, really need to go." Raimundo didn't say anything he just put one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder then he leaned closer to her. Kimiko started to slightly sweat as Raimundo leaned even closer to her. Then Raimundo gently pressed his warm lips against hers in a romantic tender kiss. Kimiko gave a small quiet moan at the feel of her first kiss. Raimundo gently pulled away and smiled at down at the beautiful Japanese girl who stood before him and then he said.

"If I ever see you again I want to take you ice skating." Kimiko smiled and nodded at him before heading over to the door.

"Ok. I just hope we do see each other again" And with that being said she left the warm dressing room.

"Finally!" Keiko exclaimed exasperated. "My mom has been beeping me forever!" Kimiko grinned at Keiko, she had two fingers on her still tingling lips.

"What happened in there?" Keiko asked. Kimiko blushed.

"You wanna guess?" Keiko shook her head. "Are you ready?" Kimiko asked. Keiko nodded.

"He kissed me!" Kimiko enthused. Keiko smiled at her best friend and hugged her "That's so great!!"

_**RaiKim **_

_**Four years later**_

Kimiko smiled at the memory, it was great just as her best friend had said. She stood up in her ice skates and looked over at Raimundo who was skating in the ice rink waiting for her. She had put on her ice skates ten minutes ago but had gotten distracted by the memory from four years ago.

Kimiko and Raimundo had been officially dating for a week and they were now on their first valentines date, well their first date period. Being at the ice skating rink had made Kimiko think back on how Raimundo had wanted to take her skating a long time ago, and now he had. But she was wondering why he hadn't taken her when they had first met up at the temple. She carefully walked over to the ice and stepped on it, and then she skated over to Raimundo.

"Hey," Raimundo greeted her. "What took you so long?" Kimiko grabbed his arm and tilted her head cutely at him.

"I was just thinking."

"Ah," Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?"

"The day we met." She smiled up at him hoping that he would remember that it was her. Raimundo playfully smiled at her.

"Were you thinking about when I pantsed Omi?" Kimiko slightly giggled but looked down somewhat disappointed that he didn't remember. Raimundo placed his hand under her chin and slightly lifted up her head.

"Or are you talking about when we met at the circus, and I kissed you." Kimiko smiled up at him, her sapphire eyes shining.

"You remember?" Raimundo smiled down at her.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget such a beautiful girl like you?" Kimiko blushed and looked back down.

"Because, I'm not that beautiful." She was being modest but it didn't come out that way. Raimundo laughed and lifted her chin up again.

"Of course you are." Kimiko looked up at him seriously.

"Well, if you remembered, then how come it took you this long to take me ice skating, or, or to even ask me out?" Now it was Raimundo's turn to look down. Kimiko tilted back just enough to be able to see Raimundo's face.

"Well?" She pressed. Raimundo sighed but didn't say anything.

"Rai, are you gonna tell me or what?" Raimundo pursed his lips and looked up at her.

"Because, I was too nervous." Kimiko laughed.

"You, nervous? Of what?" Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nervous because of the fact that you might not like me anymore, or even not remember me." Kimiko smiled up and breathed a laugh.

"Well, that's not true. You should've known that."

"Well, you're very subtle." Raimundo laughed. "And besides, I do know that now." Kimiko smiled up at him.

"And I'm glad that you do." Just then Kimiko's pink and white cell phone rang and when she pulled it out of her purse to answer a small red clown's hat fell out. Kimiko saw that it was Keiko so she answered it.

"Kanichiwa Keiko." She said as she skated toward the bathroom. Raimundo bent down to pick up the hat that she had dropped and noticed that it looked very familiar. When Kimiko a few minutes later came back Raimundo showed her the hat and said.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was on one of my stuffed animals." Kimiko answered. "It fell off yesterday, so I put it in my purse until I can get some thread to sew it back on." Raimundo handed it to her and just as she took it he realized why it looked so familiar.

"Hey, this came off of that little panda bear I gave you, didn't it?" He just had to make sure. "The one from the circus?" Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving moan.

"You have a good memory." Raimundo smiled at her.

"I try." Kimiko giggled and leaned closer to Raimundo until her lips connected to his in a romantic kiss.


End file.
